destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Voids
The Voids are a chaotic and hateful race of giant, black, God-like beings. They see only one use for beings other than themselves: Food. They constantly raid other Realms. When the invasion starts, they send one or two Scouts to examine the power of the inhabitants. Depending on the outcome, they send more Scouts, or they send in the main forces. Once they've slain all of the inhabitants, they then drain the Souls from the Ream. After that, the long and difficult process of cutting a hole into the center of the Realm begins. Once they reach it, it is unknown what they do, but the end result is very noticeable. It seems as though the Realm can take two paths at this point. It can become a new home for the Voids; floating islands, giant orbs of fire, and materials to build with. Or, the second path is complete deletion. When a Realm is being deleted, the Voids all leave the Realm. Within two to three days, the Realm explodes. After the initial explosion, it then absorbs the shrapnel into a ball. This condensed ball then beings making energy for itself for an unexplained reason. After about a year of collecting energy, it ends in an explosion so massive, it sends a distortion wave that brings havoc to nearby Realms. After that, all evidence of a Realm being there is gone. The Voids follow a single master, who is currently unknown. That master's strongest followers, however, are known. The Black Warden Lords are immensely powerful Gods whose goal it is to sap energy from countless realms for a currently unknown purpose. Each Lord specializes in different things. Drakus specialized in madness, which allowed him to use the Whisper and Whisperer as his tools until his death. There are only a few we know of today. * Black Warden Lord Oltakus, the Lord of Deceit and Manipulation * Black Warden Lord Ninmus, the Lord of Prophecies * Black Warden Lord Schakkus, the Lord of Warfare * Black Warden Lord Bflals, the Lord of Attrition * Black Warden Lord Jikus, the Lord of Torture It is known that all Black Warden Lords follow a theme of domination, warfare and destruction in some way. There are also lesser ones who act as footsoldiers, scouts, clean-up and such. The weakest Void soldiers are the scouts. It's their job to see just how hard the land will be to claim. The second on the list are the legionnaires, who act as the first assault, to gauge the opposition's strength in a more aggressive manner. The next to battle are the dragoons, who pierce the land with dark tendrils, sapping the surface deposits of Mana and often act as the first assault on the realm's main stronghold or city. After that come the doombringers, who are the main soldiers that hammer at the defenses and occupy space. Then the elites who only show up if the doombringers can't beat the opposition down in good time. They clean out the remaining forces and make way for the drainers, who start the destruction of the realm. If the situation is dire, they call upon the commanding Black Warden Lord to raze the entire realm. The Voids follow the doctrine of "Subtetribution". Translated, it means "cleansing through ultimate annihilation".Category:Creatures and Races